mariokartfandomcom-20200222-history
Spiny Shell
A Spiny Shell (also referred to as a Blue Spiny Shell or Leader Bomb in earlier Mario Kart games) is an item that has appeared in Mario Kart 64, Mario Kart: Super Circuit, Mario Kart: Double Dash!!, Mario Kart DS and Mario Kart Wii, though it has taken different forms between games. In earlier games In Mario Kart 64 and Mario Kart: Super Circuit, when fired, the Spiny Shell (referred to in the instruction manual as the Blue Spiny Shell) will travel along the middle of the track until it hits the racer in first place, knocking out any racers in its path along the way. Similar to the Red Shell, the Spiny Shell will break if fired at a wall and it is not able to clear some larger jumps. As the shell cannot be broken by other items or racers, many players find it extremely useful to hold the Spiny Shell behind them indefinitely, thereby protecting them from any items or racers approaching from behind. The only way for the first place racer to avoid being hit by the shell is to use a Starman or Boo. Players between the leader and the racer who fired the shell can simply move away from the middle of the track to avoid being hit. Since Mario Kart: Double Dash!! In Double Dash!!, DS, and Mario Kart Wii, the Spiny Shell's appearance and behavior have been changed. The shell no longer travels on the ground while hitting other players; instead, it will quickly fly above the track directly towards the first place racer. Since it flies, it is able to cross large jumps and it ignores walls and other obstacles. Upon arrival, the shell will hover over the leader for a moment and then suddenly smash into the ground, resulting in a large blue explosion that also knocks out any racers within the blast radius. The Spiny Shell's characteristic hissing sound serves both to alert the first place racer of their impending demise (it may also be a good cue for them to jettison any items they're holding since they'll be destroyed by the explosion) as well as to warn nearby racers to stay well clear of the blast zone. With the proper technique, Spiny Shells in Mario Kart DS can be dodged just about every time they're encountered. In the other two games, dodging them requires a Mushroom. The shell does not "lock-on" to a target until it is near the front of the pack. In other words, if the racer in first place at the time of firing drops back to second place, the shell will instead target the new leader. However, if the shell is already near the front of the pack, then it has probably already locked onto a racer and will target them even if they drop back. While playing Mario Kart Wii online, it is very common to see blue shells being used. Dodging a Spiny Shell Mario Kart DS thumb|300px|right In Mario Kart DS, there is a trick you can learn that will allow you to dodge Spiny Shells nearly every single time you encounter them. The only real limitation is that you must be able to powerslide, which might not be practical on some parts of certain tracks. Also, you must be playing on 100cc or higher (which includes Wi-Fi). Dodging shells will be much easier if you have prior knowledge of the shell's existence. If you don't know the Spiny Shell is on the field until you hear it hissing then you'll have to be much quicker to dodge it. Make a habit of scanning the item list on the bottom screen often so you'll have time to prepare after seeing an opponent launch it. When the shell finally reaches you, it will hover over your kart for about a second, then spin over your head once, and then finally drop quickly and explode. Timing is absolutely crucial here, so pay attention. By the time the shell is hovering over your head and starts spinning, you should have red sparks. As it finishes the spin, it will pause for a split second in midair before it starts to drop. At this point, turn hard in the direction of your powerslide (so if you were sliding to the left, press left to make your turn tighter). Just as the shell drops, release the powerslide and immediately start a new one in the same direction. If done correctly, the speed boost from the mini-turbo combined with the extra hop from the second powerslide will cause the shell to miss and explode harmlessly behind you. It takes a fairly good amount of practice to be able to pull this off for the first time, and even more practice to get to the point where you'll dodge them without fail every time, but it's totally worth it and it helps a lot in getting 3-star rankings in GP. Check out the video to the right for a more detailed tutorial. An easier way to dodge the blue shell is to get out of first place before it enters the touch screen. Mario Kart Double Dash!! and Mario Kart Wii In Mario Kart Double Dash!! and Mario Kart Wi''i, it is possible (though difficult) to dodge a Spiny Shell provided you have a Mushroom handy. Just as the shell drops (you literally have just a few split seconds) activate the mushroom. If your timing is right the shell will miss and explode harmlessly behind you, as seen in this video. Unfortunately, it is very rare to have a mushroom in first place, so this trick is of limited usefulness. If this is the case, you might as well take a couple opponents out with you. When you hear the siren, check your rear-view camera and break and/or swerve to get near one or more opponents. Hopefully they'll be inside the blast radius when the shell takes you out. In ''Mario Kart Double Dash it is not so smart. In the Rainbow Road, the Blue Shell will sometimes miss and will explode behind you without harm. In Mario Kart Wii, the Blue Shell might also miss you when you enter a cannon in Maple Treeway, DK Summit, Rainbow Road, or DK's Jungle Parkway, provided you entered it at the right time. If the shell continues to make the sound while you are in the cannon and it doesn't explode behind you, you have timed it wrong and the shell will come back for you, although it takes a long time, considering that the distance between the cannon and the destination is usually long. Category:Items